


A Very Sex Club Halloween

by QueenThayet



Series: The Secret Sex Club [5]
Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: Halloween, In-Universe RPF, Just pure crack right here, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, Secret Sex Club, and terrible puns, so meta it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Written as in-universe RPF for EGT's Arthur and Eames from HGTV's Love it or List it and Next Big Thing. So Arthur went as the manager of a sex club on their Halloween episode. My in-universe fan personal could not have let that pass without writing a fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Special Halloween Episode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411128) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This is ridiculous and I have a billion other things that I should be doing, but I just couldn't help myself!

A/N OMG DID YOU SEE THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!!! It was soooooooooo gooooooood!!!!! ARTHUR WAS A SEX CLUB MANAGER! I TOTALLY DIED! I couldn’t possibly resist writing a quick little Halloween fic for it!

Usual warnings apply – this is RPF for Arthur and Eames from a whole passel of shows on HGTV. If that is not your cup of tea, or if you are one of those people and you aren’t comfortable with reading fic about yourselves, you should probably use the back button on your browser. (LBH, I’m half convinced that Eames just sets up these scenarios because he knows it will lead to fic, I mean he wore a SEXY SHEPARD COSTUME! If so, THANK YOU!) Everyone else: enjoy!!!

* * *

 

“Darling, are we doing anything special for Halloween this year?” 

Arthur gave his husband a look that suggested he had taken leave of his senses. “We’re having a Halloween party and doing a special episode for the network. In like two days. Please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already. Our house is full of leaves and pumpkins for a reason.”

“No, not that, darling, obviously I know about that. I meant on actual Halloween. Do you think we should throw a party at the club?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t before, but we could. What prompted this? Not getting your fill of spooky party planning?” Arthur grinned at Eames. Eames immediately swooped over to kiss him, as if summoned by his dimples.

“Well, just thinking about your torture chamber, I was thinking that could be a fun theme for a Halloween party at the club.” Eames pulled back to look at Arthur. “We can actually probably use a lot of the décor from the main party, but I thought we could order some more toys and furniture for the club to match the theme. We haven’t really done a proper BDSM night, I know we’ve had some interest in more space for that though.”

“Okay, first, I’m now somewhat concerned about what exactly is going to show up in the décor for this Halloween special. Please try to remember that there are ratings guidelines for what we are allowed to put on TV.” 

Eames waved his hand as if he couldn’t be bothered to worry about silly things such as ratings guidelines. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“And second, yes, we have definitely had some interest in more space for BDSM play, but there is significantly more paperwork involved. So it’s something I can look into, but I’m not sure that we can introduce much in the way of a usable torture chamber by Halloween,” Arthur finished.

“Oh, bollocks.” Eames looked crestfallen. 

“But I’m sure we can come up with something suitable within that theme in time for a Halloween party, and I can certainly start the process to make the club safe for BDSM play,” Arthur hurriedly amended.

“Darling, you say the sweetest things.” Eames smiled at Arthur adoringly, and kissed his nose for good measure.

***

“Just a hint? A teensy-tiny one?” Eames badgered Arthur. 

“No,” Arthur laughed, “you got to surprise me with the Halloween decorations and party for the show, so I get to surprise you with the Halloween party at the club.”

“But how will I know if my sexy shepherd costume is appropriate?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I can tell you that it’s definitely inappropriate, and I’m still not sure how they were able to air any of that episode, but it won’t be out of place at the club tonight.” 

“Will you at least tell me who all is coming? Please darling, I’m begging you here.”

“Oh, you’ll certainly be begging me,” Arthur responded crisply. 

Eames looked delighted at the prospect. “I love it when you go all stone cold dom on me, darling, will you be dressing the part of the dominatrix as well?” 

“Hmmm, if you don’t stop pestering me, I might just blindfold you now and you’ll never know,” Arthur said dryly, but with a harder edge to his voice.

Eames gave a pleased little shiver. “Darling!” 

“That was not an enticement, Mr. Eames.” 

“Oh, I beg to disagree,” Eames rumbled. “But I’ll be good, darling. I couldn’t possibly pass up the opportunity to see what you wear tonight, especially after what you came up with for the show.”

“I was just wearing a regular suit and a tie with an orgy on it,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

“Mmmm, I know,” Eames purred. “You wore the suit that you usually wear when you’re doing work for the club.” 

“Well, I was being the manager of a sex club.”

“Yes, I know, darling. And you’re an incredibly sexy manager of our sex club. The tie was a surprise, though. As was what you had on underneath.” 

“Well, I have to keep you on your toes,” Arthur said primly. 

“I was rather hoping you might keep me on my knees,” Eames murmured into Arthur’s ear. He immediately began kissing down Arthur’s jawline. 

“I suppose that could be arranged,” Arthur breathed and tilted his head up to let Eames kiss his neck.

“Mmmm, should I pull out the sexy Dracula costume? Are you my thrall?” 

“Hmm, I thought maybe you were going as a skeleton given this bone sticking out here.” 

Eames had to stop kissing Arthur because he burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, that was _terrible_ , darling. I love you so much!” Eames pulled Arthur in close and kissed him firmly on the mouth. 

Arthur smiled against the kiss before returning it with equal fervor. “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
